guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive2
Hey! Thanks for helping out on the Caster weapon guide! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:28, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :No problem, it just needed a little bit on the enchantment section. Entrea Sumatae 00:58, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Signature Test Zone I can't get my sig to work. If anyone knows how to make a picture/colored text sig, please help me! Entrea Sumatae 01:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Bleaah. Forget it! Desired sig looks like this: [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] :Hate to be uptight about something so trivial, but your sig image is ONE pixel too high, according to GW:SIGN. If you could reupload it so it is 19 px tall, that would be much appreciated.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:53, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::After you've done that just CtrlCV it over to your preferences page and hit raw siggy.-- igathrashTalk^ 03:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::The coding you used for the signature is spot-on, yeh... you just need to copy that into your Custom Signature box in preferences, and check the "raw signatures" box, like Gigathrash said. And like Marcopolo mentioned, the correct image size should be 19px high, not 20... you can either re-upload, or use this coding: :::if you add the little "100x19px" command, it'll set the width to no more then 100 pixels, and the height to no more then 19 pixels. Since the image is nowhere near 100 pixels wide, that bit won't make a difference, it's just a high number to give you some room to work with. :D :::...needless to say, it'll save you coding space and possible resizing issues if you simply re-upload the signature image as a smaller size instead, but the coding's good to know. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:04, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I figured that out about the pic height... but all the same, I couldn't get the sig to do ANYTHING evenm without it. Oh well, nother try!Entrea Sumatae 21:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I now get an "Invalid raw signiature, check HTML tags" messege... [[Us&er:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 21:49, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Bah, NOW it works... or not... [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 21:49, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Plus side, picture works. Minus side, name doesn't. Help? [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 21:59, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Have you ticked the Raw Signatures box? -- -- (s)talkpage 22:02, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes. The font thing just won't work for me... lots of people have different colored names, so its obviously possible for EVERYONE ELSE! [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 22:04, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::This is what Jioruji uses: [[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>''']]. Try editing that to whatever you need. Something like [[user:Entrea Sumatrea| Entrea Sumatrea]]? -- -- (s)talkpage 22:08, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Thats EXACTLY what I have, i'll put in the HTML color, that would probably help. [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 22:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Entrea Sumatae-- (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::got it to work w/o html color number-- (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 2 November 2007 (UTC) It works fine in normal wiki, not so fine in signiatures. [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 22:12, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Gosh dangit, the wiki hates me... [[User:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] 22:13, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::testing...--Entrea Sumatae 22:14, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Geez... it DOES hate me... Entrea Sumatae 22:15, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::got it, and tht was my "signature"-- (Talk) ( ) 22:15, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Works with HIS color, just not any of mine... Entrea Sumatae 22:16, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::tht was steelblue, which you tried above^^-- (Talk) ( ) 22:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I don't know why it will work for everything but that I try... Entrea Sumatae 22:18, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind! Hex code is a success!! Thanks for the help everyone! Entrea Sumatae 22:19, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeh, I think that's an issue I ran into too, it's really, really picky about color choices. Hex codes are the way to go for that, I think, I was having trouble with something as simple as font color="darkgreen" before, I believe. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) several Yay! I'm several people! Woo! --Gimmethegepgun 03:08, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I LOVE the new unique templates, so colorful! Nice job!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:33, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! Please help put them on (Or fix the broken pictures they will inevitably create). [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'll try to figure out how to use the template, and when I do, I'll start at the caster weapons.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Use with new lines... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:37, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :On second thought, as you can see, I'll just help w/ reuploading new pictures w/ correct names.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good, lots have incorrect naming conventions. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Gonna need help w/ the droknar's bows. Too many of them for me to edit them all ''and keep up w/ u.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:55, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Im gonna have to go back and fix missed damages when I finish the bows anyway. Forgot some ARENT normal... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I've got to get off now unfortunately-- (Talk) ( ) 00:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'll try and fix them myself once I finish bows. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Question about Unique template Why exactly does it break when the image used isn't exactly the same as the pagename? I was looking at the Unused Images bucket and there's a whole boatload of Unique Item pics that have become unused because of the template. You and some others are re-uploading new copies, I know, but wouldn't fixing the template be more efficient? Or at least kill a lot of redlinks? (T/ ) 22:57, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, the broken links are images that have been uploaded under names that don't follow normal naming conventions. The template uses the page name as the picture name, just like the other templates we have. Overall, it may be more efficient to change the template to use different picture names, but this way the unique items will all have a standard naming convention like the other pages on the Wiki. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh I see. I think you're right, may as well start from the ground up :P Though I do worry about the image quality loss when taking an already-uploaded image and re-uploading it...they say that saving as .jpg repeatedly costs you about 10% quality each time at worst. (T/ ) 04:46, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, because the images never actually change format (at least not when I upload them, and probably not for anyone else) the image-loss probably isn't a problem. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 22:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Nice weapon Work! GJ on the work for weapon stuff, seen your edits a load on RC lately! RT | Talk 22:08, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Just a few more wands to go! Woooo! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 22:09, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::You didn't do everything, I did all of the hammers and spears xP.-- igathrashTalk^ 23:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, yeah. I'll change it. Still, hammers and spears were small portions. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae''']] [Talk] 22:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC)